Life In the Uchiha Family!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: This is just a bunch of funny randomness, featuring Sasuke and Naurko children, along with a few others who may appears later on in the story! This story contain gender-bending and Yaoi! AU fanfiction!


**Kei-Kei Yuki: Welcome all to my new Naruto story, that I know I shouldn't be writing since I have a lot other that need to be updated as well, but I just couldn't help myself this time around, so please forgive me. Now before I begin, I just to give you all a heads up, that this fanfiction will contain a few cross-over, and if you a fan of my work, or check my profile you should already know what anime will be cross-over! And there will be a few OC's, but nothing too major! Now that's all over it, how about we begin our brand new adventure!**

**Warning: Be aware of gender-bending, and yaoi! That is all!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Introduction<strong>

"Welcome everyone, I'm fifteen years old, and a freshman in highschool, my name is Daisuke Uchiha, and I shall be your speaker for this chapter, but first, how about we introduce to you the rest of my crazy family, shall we!

First, starting with my older sister Uchiha Satsuki! If there's one thing to know my older sister, she holds a ton of pride on our family last name, and without hesitation slay down anyone who's dare disrespect it, or mistreat it, literally! She has a freaking katana, that is just not for show, and is highly capable of using it, as if she was a skill ninja or a samurai!

Also Satsuki-neechan, is extremely intelligent, always receiving high grade marks on her report card. Satsuki-neechan appeared to be calculated and patient, but is well known to rule with an iron-fist,both at home. and at school.

Next we have my older brother Uchiha Kuro, who is the oldest of us all, and has looks similar to our uncle, Uchiha Itachi, while Satsuki and I (disagreeably) looks after our father, and the other two look after my dear wonderful mother.

Kuro-niisan is the calm, and cool one in the family, with fan-girl chasing him left and right, and some of the brave ones, even tried to approach our house but was scared off by Satsuki-neechan. Kuro-niisan only lose his temper rarely, when it has something most likely involving Naru-chan, who's he's completely overprotective of, seriously.

Now it time for my older sister Haru-neechan, who is Satsuki-neechan twin, but is the complete opposite of her in both looks and personality. Haru is much kinder, cheerful, and sweet, alway wanting to help others, to make their day brighter, or simply giving them encouragement.

I've been told a lot of how Haru-neechan looks a lot like my mother back in her high school days before she cut her hair, and by judging by the pictures that I found, she actually does!

And last we have my younger brother, Uchiha Naru, who is known to be the most cutest in the family, and to mention feminine as we are very overprotective of him.

Naru-chan is a male cute version of my mother, as they both have short blonde hair, and bright, deep-sea blue eyes, but the thing with Naru is that he can cook, clean, and is sweet, making him a magnet for trouble, aka boy's! Yep you heard me! He is a freaking boy magnet, having boys left to right confessing their undying love for him. This is why were so freaking over-protective of him, definitely father and Kuro-niisan!

"Daisuke are you awake yet? Kaa-san wants you to hurry down for breakfast, before Satsuki-nii lose her temper since you're past a minute late!" Came the voice of Haru who was standing outside my bedroom door, as it dawn on me how late I was running, hurrying up by jumping out of the bed, so I could start getting dress. I knew I shouldn't watch that new episode of Naruto last night!

* * *

><p>Making my way towards our family dining room area, all saw my whole family presented, minus me, as I walked over to a close seat next to one of my favourite people in the world, my mom, who was a beautiful woman, still looking young, with a cheerful and honest personality.<p>

"I see Dai-chan finally got his butt out of bed. You were running poor Sa-chan here up the wall with your lateness!" She reach over to ruffle my head, grinning widely at me.

"Sorry mom, I kind of lost track of time." I grinned sheepishly, before feeling a touch of steel barely touch my neck as my eyes strain over to who was in front of me.

"Be late again Daisuke, and you will suffer punishment from Bakuzan ." Replied the threaten tone, of my older sister Satsuki, with a scary ass seething glare pointed in my direction.

"Satsuki please remove Bakuzan from the table." Order the dull voice of my father, referring to Satsuki swords as she slowly remove it from my neck. Satsuki really looks up to my father, who is the the CEO of one the strongest companies in the world.

My father (so-called) is a very handsome man, with young dashing looks that always have women fawning over him, a reason I don't see why? People always say that looks like a replica of my emotionless, un-fun father, mistaking us to have the same personality, only to found out that they are dead wrong as I am more, cheerful, fun, goofy, sexy looking, un-emo, not a rogue ninja-Wait! Take that last one out! But you get the point!

"Daisuke-chan were you up all night watching anime again?" asked my one year younger brother, Naru.

"Of course n-"

"Next time you watch an anime little brother make sure you keep it down, I could hear you quoting lines all the way into my room." Came the calm voice of my cool older brother Kuro.

"Dai-chan thats not healthy for you, plus. . .You made Kaa-san cry." Said Haru, pointing over to my teary-eyed mother.

"Dai-chan how could you. I thought that was something we did together but you watched a new episode before me, and WITHOUT EATING RAMEN!" She was now crying waterfall tears, before I could have to chance to comfort her, a cold, dark, eeiry like presence came from across the table.

"Uchiha Daisuke, for causing our dear mother to cry, you must face punishment." Voice hard as steel there stood Satsuki with her sword out by her side,as the gleaming signal my death.

"O-Oi Satsuki-neechan c-calm down! W-wait a s-sec. . .!" She walked close near to me, as I was now cowering in the corner

"Santoryu!"

"That's the wrong freaking anime!"

**End of chapter 1: Introduction!**


End file.
